Elphias Doge
' Elphis Doge' is a Frankish noble that was born to Menalious, and Fraela Doge making him a member of House Doge. At age eleven, Elphias Doge started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No longer contagious of his dragon pox, but still with a "pock-marked visage and greenish hue", not many approached Doge. Albus Dumbledore, however, looked past that and befriended him during their first day at the Castle. Doge believed that their mutual attraction was due to the fact that they both felt that they were outsiders: he had his greenish skin tone and Dumbledore was primarily known to others as the son of Percival Dumbledore, who scarcely a year previously had been convicted of a savage and well-publicised attack upon three young Muggles. Their peers at Hogwarts would often think of Doge as Dumbledore's "dim-witted but devoted sidekick". When Doge and Dumbledore left Hogwarts they planned to take a Grand Tour of the world together. However, when they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron and preparing to leave for Greece, they got news that Dumbledore's mother Kendra had died. Doge attended Kendra's funeral and departed for the Grand Tour without Dumbledore. He wrote letters to Dumbledore about his "narrow escapes from Chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists". He came back home shortly after the death of Dumbledore's sister Ariana, whose funeral he also attended. Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge would come to discover that Tom Malfoy had uncovered one of the deathly hollows and was attempting to discover the remainder, and they enacted a plot to give themselves an advantage by tieing Lord Voldermorte to Harry Potter but this came at a terrible price as the lives were linked as a part of this plan. History Early History At age eleven, Elphias Doge started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No longer contagious of his dragon pox, but still with a "pock-marked visage and greenish hue", not many approached Doge. Albus Dumbledore, however, looked past that and befriended him during their first day at the Castle. Doge believed that their mutual attraction was due to the fact that they both felt that they were outsiders: he had his greenish skin tone and Dumbledore was primarily known to others as the son of Percival Dumbledore, who scarcely a year previously had been convicted of a savage and well-publicised attack upon three young Muggles. Their peers at Hogwarts would often think of Doge as Dumbledore's "dim-witted but devoted sidekick". When Doge and Dumbledore left Hogwarts they planned to take a Grand Tour of the world together. However, when they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron and preparing to leave for Greece, they got news that Dumbledore's mother Kendra had died. Doge attended Kendra's funeral and departed for the Grand Tour without Dumbledore. He wrote letters to Dumbledore about his "narrow escapes from Chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists". He came back home shortly after the death of Dumbledore's sister Ariana, whose funeral he also attended. Dark Plans Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge would come to discover that Tom Malfoy had uncovered one of the deathly hollows and was attempting to discover the remainder, and they enacted a plot to give themselves an advantage by tieing Lord Voldermorte to Harry Potter but this came at a terrible price as the lives were linked as a part of this plan. Family Members Relationships Category:Frank Category:People Category:Human Category:Magi Category:House Doge Category:People of Hogwarts